Hinamori Ami
by rima2465
Summary: Why does everybody compare me with her? Why does nobody accept me for who I am but her? Why must my life be miserable because of her? Why is it that my problems happen because my sister is Hinamori Amu? Might have bad words involved...- -
1. That I'm Just Hinamori Ami

Ri: Hiya everybody! This is a SC fanfic! ^^

Amu: Cool…-___-

Ri: …Meanie…T-T Anyway, this will be when Amu is in High school as a freshman and Ami is in 4th grade! ^^ And, this story will be on Ami mostly! I want Ami to have a chara!

Amu: ^^ That's nice. I wonder what her chara would be.

Ri: …

Amu: …?

Ri: …RAN!!

Ran: Ri-chan doesn't own SC!

Ri: Start!

"talking"

'thinking'

(my comments)

* * *

**Chapter 1- That I'm Just Hinamori Ami**

**Ami's POV**

Hello! My name's Hinamori Ami! I'm sure you all know me cause I used to be the girl who everybody would pretty much put their attention on!

…I'm sure you heard me say "used to". Well, that's because…when onee-chan got into middle school, everybody started to pay attention to her.

She always says she hates it and her friends and I are the only one that knows this. Everybody else just acts as her friend to be close to the one and only famous Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu.

As for me…well, let's just say that nobody but onee-chan cares for me.

Papa, who used to pay attention to me every second now does it only to onee-chan cause she's "beautiful" or "she's growing up to be a wonderful woman" or "my Amu-chan is growing up!"

And mama is pretty much doing the same. The only difference is that she pays a little more attention to me, but it rarely happens…

So basically, my life sucks right now.

And the only one that understands me is onee-chan.

She's the only one that knows how I really feel. Whenever I feel like crying, she seems to know and comforts me.

She would pick me up from school since mama and papa doesn't care about doing it anymore.

She would help me with everything.

That's why she's the best.

But it's also why I can't really stand her.

Everybody only tries to be my friend just to get close to the Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu. Whenever any "friends" come over, they ignore me and try to get onee-chan to like them.

Boys only like me cause I'm Hinamori Amu's little sister.

Everybody only likes me cause they believe I'm gonna be just like my older sister

…But that's not true…

I have my own character…I have my own feelings…I have my own personality…I have my own wants and needs!

I'm not what people would call "Cool or Spicy" but "Plain and Boring".

…I hate it…I hate it when people compare me to onee-chan…

I hate it whenever someone is with me, they only bring up onee-chan…

I HATE MY LIFE!!! I HATE PEOPLE WHO ONLY CARES FOR ONEE-CHAN AND NOT ME FOR MY TRUE SELF!!!

…Why can't they realize what I'm feeling right now?

…Why can't they realize who I really am?

…Why is it that the person who everybody idolizes is the only one who understands me?

…Why can't I have courage to speak for myself instead of stuttering and at a loss of words all the time?

…Why can't there be someone else besides just one person who understand me?

…Why can't I be like onee-chan?

Well, it's because of this.

I am not my sister.

So why can't people just see the real me and accept me for who I am instead of comparing me to onee-chan?

When will everybody see that I'm nothing like her…that I can't be like her…

That I'm not onee-chan at all…

That I'm just Hinamori Ami…

* * *

Ri: And that's all for the 1st chappie! ^^

Amu: …That…was…really…short…

Ri: Yup! It's only cause I wanted Ami to express her feelings in this 1 chapter first!

Amu: …I feel awful…it's because of me that Ami is like this…

Ri: Don't worry! Everything will hopefully change!

Amu: …Yeah…

Ri: Please R&R! ^^ BYE!!!


	2. At School

Ri: The second chapter of Hinamori Ami!

Amu: Yay! I actually like this story! Except that Ami sorta hates me…T-T

Ri: But in truth, she's just a bit jealous! ^^ Although, she won't admit it! She's just like you!

Ami: STOP COMPARING ME TO ONEE-CHAN!!!

Ri: O-O S-Sorry…

Amu: -___-

Ri: Miki!

Miki: Ri-chan doesn't own SC! ^^

Ri: Start!

* * *

**Chapter 2- At School**

**Ami's POV**

I gulped.

I was outside of classroom B12, the sun class. I was completely nervous.

…I just hope nobody would notice me…otherwise, they would start asking me about onee-chan.

I slowly opened the door and slowly walked in. Nobody noticed me. I sighed.

I walked to my a desk in the corner of the room, near the window in the far left. I didn't feel like having people really near me.

"…Who's she?" I was drawing random stuff in my notebook.

"I think she's Hinamori Amu's sister." I stopped as soon as I hear onee-chan's name.

"Nah, Hinamori Amu is cool and beautiful and she's…well…too plain."

It's always like that. Everybody would say that onee-chan is amazing and beautiful while they say that I'm plain and boring.

Can you really blame me?

My light brown hair and dark golden eyes are nothing compared to onee-chan's amazing pink hair and beautiful bright golden eyes.

We don't even look alike!

"Well, I heard that she is!"

"Do you think she'll introduce us to Hinamori Amu?"

Of course…as usual, they would want me to show them to onee-chan just so they could speak with her…

"Excuse me." I ignored him.

"Hello? We're speaking to you." I looked up.

There were two boys in front of me. One had dark green hair and the other had dark blue hair. The green haired boy had light green eyes and the other had bright yellow.

Huh…at least they weren't as plain as me, right?

"Is it true that you Hinamori Amu's younger sister?"

Before I could answer them, the door opened and the teacher walked in. He had bright messy auburn hair and dark golden eyes. Just like me! He had glasses and was wearing an faded auburn-brown suit and a bright green tie that was a bit loose.

…He was more interesting than me though...

Then he tripped. One of the many reasons...

"AHHHH!!!" He cried. Everybody but me started to laugh. I was just surprised at his actions…but he seems familiar…

He sweat dropped. "Ahh…sorry about that…" He got up and picked up everything he dropped. He then placed his things on his desk.

"…Wait…where's the attendance book? Don't tell me I forgot it!!" He began to search for it and then fell over his desk, making everybody laugh again.

He was holding a brown book. "Found it!" He cried. Everybody laughed again.

"Anyway, my name is Nikaidou Yuu and I'm your homeroom teacher!" Then he began to read off names.

I dreaded the moment he would read my name…

Please, oh please just skip my damn name…

Don't ask how I knew that word…

PLEASE SKIP MY NAME DAMMIT!!

"Haruno Hikari." He read off.

"Here…" I turned to see a girl, probably a bit shorter than me with dark silver-blue hair that went up to her waist. She had dark blue eyes and seemed very shy.

Every boy had hearts on their eyes as soon as they saw her…she's a lot like my sister…

Nikaidou-sensei smiled. "You're just like your sister, Berry. How is she?"

"…She's fine…"

"I see. I hope you have fun here."

Haruno-san nodded slowly.

Nikaidou-sensai looked back at his list. "Himamori Ami….I mean Hinamori…"

Everybody started to talk.

"…Here…" I said quietly. Everybody looked at me. I could see the disappointment in their eyes.

"Nice to see you Himamori-san." I sweat dropped.

"…Yeah…"

"How's your sister?" There we go again…

"Okay…"

"I see. Tell her I said hi! And hope you like it here."

"…Okay…"

I felt eyes on me. I hate it…the only reason they look at me is because they're interested in me is because of the fact that I'm Hinamori Amu's little sister…as usual…

As soon as the bell rang, I got up to leave but the two boys from before stopped me.

"I knew it! You are Hinamori Amu's sister!"

"Is she really friends with the famous singer, Hoshina Utau?"

"Man, I love her!"

My other classmates started to crowd around me, making me really nervous. I looked around, hoping someone would help me. Then I saw Haruno-san looking at me with a blank stare…lucky…nobody is going to her, even when her sister is just as popular as onee-chan…

"Can you introduce me to her?

There's the question I dreaded the most…

"No way, Hinamori-san would rather have me meet her sister!"

"No, it's me!"

"I'm way cooler so it has to be me!"

"As if idiot! You're just a freak!"

I looked down as people started to fight. And it's only because they want to meet onee-chan…

I felt tears coming.

I clenched my fist and felt myself biting my lips to stop myself from crying.

…I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT AYMORE!!!

I pushed everybody out of the way and ran out of the classroom. I didn't care where I was going. Just hoping that I could get as far away from there!

**Hikari's POV**

I watched as Hinamori-san ran out. Everybody was silent as she did so.

Then everybody started to talk.

"What's with her?"

"She's a freak. Nothing like her sister!"

"If only she was like her sister."

I turned and glared at all of them. They all flinched under my glare and backed away.

"…If you people had some common sense, then you would know why she ran out. And instead of insulting her, maybe you can see what you guys did to make her run out." I said in a cold voice.

I walked out, still irritated by the fact that all of them were idiots!

I mean, who cares if she's Hinamori Amu's sister! All that matters is what she is in the inside, right?

I can understand her…I feel the same way…considering Berry-chan is my sister.

**Ami's POV**

I kept running and running.

Then I ran into something.

"KYAA!!!" I cried.

"AHHH!!" The other person cried.

I fell down. I just stared at the ground. I just humiliated myself in front of a stranger!

"…Are you okay?" I looked up to see a boy with auburn hair and dark emerald green eyes. His hairstyle reminds me of someone but I just can't remember…

"…Y-Yeah…" He held his hand out to me. I took it and he hoisted me back up. I blushed slightly.

"Are you sure cause you're crying." My eyes widened and I rubbed my eyes with my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

"Okay then. I'm Souma Mamoru! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"…Hinamori Ami…" He grinned.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori!" I blinked.

Wasn't he gonna ask me about onee-chan?

"Anyway, be careful! It's dangerous to run in the hallways!" I looked up to see myself still in the hallways of the school.

Huh…I was sure I ran farther than this…

"Souma-kun!"

"Oh, crap! I gotta run! See ya Hinamori!" Then he ran off. I sweat dropped.

Why is he telling me it's dangerous to run in the hallways when he's doing it himself?

Then a girl with waist-length purple-blue hair and light blue eyes ran up and panted slightly.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a boy with auburn hair and green eyes?" She asked me with a soft gentle voice.

I nodded and pointed to where Souma-kun went too. She smiled.

"Thank you!" Then she turned and screamed. "SOUMA, YOU GET BACK HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU FOR SKIPPING THE GUARIDAN DUTIES!!!!" Then she smiled at me.

"By the way, I'm Fujisaki Akiko. Nice too meet you." Then she turned around and screamed, "GET BACK HERE SOUMA!!!" Then she ran off.

Wait…did she say Guardian duties…?

Omg…HE'S A GUARDIAN DAMMIT!!

Souma Mamoru is the Kings chair of the Guardians! And Fujisaki Akiko is the Queens Chair!

They both have cousins who were Guardians before. Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Nagihiko and Souma Kukai! I'm such an idiot! No wonder Souma-kun looked a bit familiar!! I mean, come on! I see Souma Kukai-kun a lot and I didn't even see the similarities!!!

I mentally smacked myself.

I sighed and walked outside of the school. I walked and walked, not caring that I was missing the next class…math I think.

I sighed as I stopped and looked up. I was at this forest like place and in front of me was a huge building that seemed broken down. Everything was a bit faded. The flowers there were in full bloom though. The flowers made everything seem much more beautiful. In front of the building was a sign that said "No Trespassing"

I looked back to see the school through the forest. I smiled and then walked into the building, not caring if I wasn't supposed to be in there or not.

I gasped as I walked in. The room was dark but everything was visible. On the ceiling were stars twinkling. It was beautiful.

I sat down on a seat, admiring the stars. If I'm correct, this is a planetarium.

I stared at the stars. It was kinda calming me down.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

My eyes widened and I turned quickly to see a man with light brown hair and light brownish gray eyes. He wasn't plain…lie me…he even looked like the boy onee-chan is crushing on. Even though she does have a lot of crushes…

He smiled at me. "Hinamori Ami, right?"

I nodded. I braced myself for the question he would ask me about onee-chan.

"What kind of character would you like?"

I stared in shock. "…Huh?"

He smiled. "Maybe I should be more clear. If you could change your character, what would it be?"

…What character would I want to change into…?

Huh…never thought about it…

"…I guess…it would be like the way I used to be. The happy-go-lucky girl who wasn't shy and is the center of attention…or maybe someone who at least has enough confidence in herself that she can actually speak for herself and get friends at the very least…wait…why?" I asked.

He smiled and looked back to the stars. "Everybody has a dream. People want to change. Some even want to meet the expectation people give them." He said, smiling.

I knew the last one referred to me in a way.

"Did you know, that not only you, but even your sister wanted to change?"

Huh?

"I'm not comparing you to your sister but I am saying that she wanted to be more like you when she was your age."

I blinked. "W-What…?"

"You see, Hinamori Amu never liked her cool and spicy character. She wanted to gain more confidence in herself so she could show that she was normal. That she was like everybody else. She wanted to be you. She wanted to be you in a way. I even remember her coming here when she was stressed out about her problems on wanting to change, even though, at the same time she didn't want to."

I looked down.

Onee-chan…wanted to be like me? H-How is that possible? I…I want to be like her…she's so cool and amazing while I'm plain and boring…

"But why would she want to be me? I'm so plain and boring…"

"She wanted to be you because of the way you were like. Happy-go –lucky as you would call it. Innocent and never having to worry about her reputation of being cool and spicy.

I felt tears…

I knew she hated the fact that people only want to be her friend because of who she is…but I never knew she hated her cool and spicy character…

"Um…thank you for telling me this." I said. Then I looked up to find the man gone. "…Huh…? W-Where did he go?"

Weird…

I looked back at the stars.

I clasped my hand together and closed my eyes.

Right now…I…I wish that I could be different…someone like my old self…or someone that's like onee-chan…someone that's confidence in herself…

I opened my eyes.

As if that'll ever happen right?

I got up and sighed. I looked at my watch and stared at it.

"…KYAAA!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR THIRD PERIOD!!!" I cried. I ran out of the room. I ran all the way with my bag to social studies. I stopped right in front of the door and walked inside.

People who were in my math class stared at me. I knew why…I skipped math…

I walked to the far left of the room and sat down. I placed my head on the table, already missing the comfort of the planetarium.

"…Hinamori-san?" I looked to my right to see Haruno-san fiddling with her fingers. She was blushing slightly.

"…What?"

"…D-do you wanna be friends?" I felt my spirit going down to rock bottom.

"…You wanna meet my sister right?"

"No."

I looked at her. "What?"

"I already met your sister you know. She's friends with my sister. I thought you knew that already."

Oh yeah…that's right…Berry and onee-chan are friends…

"Oh…" She giggled.

"You're interesting Ami-chan…Can I call you Ami-chan?"

"…Sure…" I said, hiding my red face.

Why was she, one of the most beautiful girls in the whole class, talking to me? Is it because onee-chan's friend is her sister and she thinks it's best if we were friends?

"Nope, it's because I really like you!" I blinked.

S-She read my mind?

"No, it's just that I think like that too. Many people wanna be my friend just because Berry-chan is my sister." She said, smiling.

I looked at her and smiled.

She was just like me…

I smiled the rest of the day…mostly cause I got my first real friend!

Maybe being at school won't be so bad...

* * *

Ri: Awwww…Ami has a friend! ^^

Amu: ^^

Ri: And Amu is all happy for her little sis!

Amu: You bet I am!

Hikari: I really like Ami-chan!

Ami: R-Really? *sniff*

Hikari: *hugs Ami*

Ri, Amu: Awwwww…

Ri: Please R&R!


	3. I Must Be Crazy

Ri: YAY!!!^^

Amu: …?

Ri: This is my most popular story yet!! ^^

Amu: That is good news! ^^

Ami: Yeah…

Ri; I'm so happy!!! YAY!!!^^

Amu: …She is loud…-___-

Ri: Let's start! ^^ Suu!

Suu: Ri-chan doesn't own SC desu~! ^^

Ri: Roll the chappie!!! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3- I Must Be Crazy**

**Ami's POV**

I was actually happy!

After school, people have attacked me, asking about onee-chan but Hikari-chan helped me get through it all! Just like a real friend would!

She never asked about onee-chan at all! She walked with me home.

I found out the she lived in the same street as me, making me even happier!

We said our good bye and I happily went inside, but some of the spirit left when nobody came to greet me…

"Ahh! Ami!" I turned to see onee-chan smiling at me. She was already out of her uniform and was looking as stunning as always…

"Finally you're home! I was getting worried! I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up today! I had to help out the Guardians in your school for something!"

Of course…only she would care if I'm in trouble or not…but…I wonder why those Guardians needed help…unless the King complained that I bumped into him to her…hopefully he didn't…

"Mama and papa are out tonight so it's just you and me! You wanna do something together?"

I smiled. "Okay, onee-chan…" I said softly.

Onee-chan frowned. "…Ami, are you alright?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You're not acting like your usual self…"

"…Huh?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Never mind…"

Then she grinned. "Let's go shopping for a bit!" She said. I smiled.

"Sure!"

We quickly left. I didn't have any homework…thank goodness…

I watched many boys flirt with her, making her feel uncomfortable. I couldn't help but hug my sister to show that she was mines for today.

Onee-chan would always smile warmly at me whenever I tugged on her shirt to take me to this store.

I was still a spoiled little kid…

Onee-chan and I actually had fun. We went to do this dance dance revolution game and it was so fun!

I won a few times, earning an ice cream later!

I was so happy onee-chan took me here!

"...Hinamori-san?"

And the fun ends…

I turned to see the Kings chair, Souma-kun looking at me and onee-chan. Besides him was Souma Kukai-niichan.

I gulped, knowing what would happen.

"Hey, I knew it was you!" He said. I nodded slowly.

He walked up to me and ruffled my hair. "Glad you're doing better now!" He said.

I looked up, completely confused.

I mean, onee-chan was right beside me…wasn't he gonna talk with her instead of me?

He grinned again. "Like I said, it's much better not to run in the hallways, kay?"

I sweat dropped. "…What are you, some sort of idiot? You told me to not run in the hallways but when Fujisaki-san chased you, you were practically running for your life." I said.

His face paled as onee-chan and Kukai-niichan started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Mamoru, you actually ran away from a girl who was chasing you!? That's priceless!!!" Kukai-niichan cried.

Souma-kun glared at his cousin. "You would too if she was holding a naginata and threatening to kill you!"

Onee-chan and Kukai-niichan just laughed harder.

Souma-kun continued to glare at them.

People started to gather, mostly cause of onee-chan, Kukai-niichan, and Souma-kun. They were fascinated by the fact that they were really popular.

Onee-chan, you should already know.

Kukai-niichan is the star of soccer at their school. He's the best out of all the soccer players.

Now, as for Souma-kun, he's well known to be one of the best athletic person in Seiyo Academy. He's also the "leader" of the Guardians so every student in our school respects him, even though he younger than some of them.

Now the people around us ignored me…as usual.

I'm nothing like them…not amazing…not idolized but just plain old Hinamori Ami, the younger sister of Hinamori Amu…

I walked away, not wanting to be crushed by the fact that everybody wanted to get near them.

I walked into a small bookstore. I sat down in a small couch that was there so people could read. I noticed the same man from earlier today.

He seemed to notice me. He smiled.

"Hello, Hinamori-san." He said, approaching me. I smiled.

"Hello…um…"

"Amakawa Tsukasa." He said, smiling. I nodded.

"Hello Amakawa-san." I said. He looked outside the bookstore.

"Looks like your sister is quite busy." He said. I nodded, frowning sourly.

"…Those people…I just can't stand them…all they think about is onee-chan…" I said quietly.

He chuckled. "Looks like it." Then he looked at me. "Do you hate your sister?"

I shook my head quickly. "No!" I cried. "I could never hate her!"

He nodded, looking satisfied. "That's good." He looked at me. "Hinamori-san, tonight, there will be a shooting star. Why don't you make a wish on it?"

"Huh?"

He smiled and walked out of the bookstore.

And me…well, I was completely confused by his words.

I mean, make a wish? Isn't that a bit too childish?

I'm not a kid anymore!

…Okay, maybe I am. I mean, I still complain about not having any attention…that is indeed childish…

Boy, I'm pathetic…

"Ami!" I looked up to see onee-chan, Kukai-niichan, and Souma-kun run into the bookstore and slam the door shut.

I raised a brow.

"I'm really sorry Ami! Today was supposed to be our fun day…and…and…"

I smiled. "It's alright onee-chan…" I said quietly.

I got up and we said good bye to Souma-kun and Kukai-niichan. I noticed Souma-kun looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I-I'm not!"

"…Sheesh…you don't have to be in denial you know."

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!!!"

"BE QUIET!!!" The manager of the book store screamed, shutting me and Souma-kun up.

We glared at each other. I huffed.

"Let's go onee-chan!" I cried. Onee-chan and Kukai-niichan laughed at us.

"Okay Ami. See you tomorrow Kukai. Bye Mamoru-kun!"

"Bye Amu, Ami!"

"…Bye Amu-san…Hinamori…"

I pulled onee-chan away from the bookstore quickly.

I can't stand that King! He's so freaking weird! First he tells me not to run in the hallways, then he does it himself, and next, he ruffles my hair. MY HAIR!!!

…What the heck is wrong with him?

I hope I don't speak to him again…

Onee-chan and I got home, just before papa and mama did.

When they did get home, all they did was ask onee-chan how her day was.

They completely ignored me…

I left the living room and headed upstairs, not caring if I didn't eat.

I sighed and fell onto my pink bed.

My room was pretty much my only place that I can do what I want…I usually cry in here, depressed by the fact that nobody cares for me…

I suddenly felt tears coming. I hastily wiped them away. I got up and looked outside.

It was turning dark fast…

I could see stars shining outside. I suddenly felt…calm…

I clasped my hands together, like earlier today. I wished again.

"…I wish I could be someone who isn't afraid…afraid to speak for herself…or someone like my old self or like onee-chan…someone who everybody can look up too, someone who doesn't have to worry about what others think…"

I looked up to see a shooting star and laughed miserably to myself.

"As if that'll ever happen, right…unless there're such things as magic." I said quietly.

I wiped away tears that came out and left my room with my pajamas.

I took a quick bath and then quickly went back to my room, still feeling depressed.

I got on my bed, hoping that tomorrow would be good. Although, I already knew it would be cause I've got Hikari-chan!

I fell asleep, dreaming about the old times, when I was the center of attention…where everybody knew I existed…where I don't have to worry about meeting expectations…and where I saw these 4 little fairy-like creatures…

They seemed so familiar…

One looked like a cheerleader. She wore red and pink.

The next…well, I can't really describe it but she seemed fashionable…a bit more tom-boyish than the other 3. She wore blue, white, and black.

The next wore something that was super cute! It was like a maids outfit or something…maybe cooking, but it was super cute! She wore green and white.

The last seemed the most calm out of all of them. She, like the others had kind eyes. She wore orange and white and yellow. (I think Dia has yellow…)

They were smiling at me, happy at seeing me. Then onee-chan appeared, but she seemed younger…like around my age.

Then I appeared…me when I was much younger…when I was a happy-go-lucky girl.

Then Nagihiko-niichan, Kukai-niichan, Rima-neechan, Yaya-neechan and Tadase-niichan appeared. They each had one of those fairy-like creatures.

We were all playing together.

We were happy in that place…a place where nobody cares about if I would meet up to onee-chan's standards…

I suddenly woke up, tears falling down my cheeks. I got up.

I curled up into a ball position, crying softly.

I wanted things to be like in my dream…

I stopped crying after a while and looked at the clock. It read 5.

Wow…I got up really early. I got off the bed and started getting ready for school.

After I changed, I looked at the mirror…I picked up some ribbons and put my hair up to their usual ponytails.

That's another thing that's plain about me…I never change my hairstyle while onee-chan always does with her signature X clips…

I sighed. I walked to my bed to straighten it when I saw it…

2 eggs…one bright pink and white while the other was black and red.

I stared in shock. I screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

I fell onto the floor, backing away from my bed.

I was completely silent…nobody came into my room…it was obvious…I mean, everybody was still asleep.

I got up slowly and walked cautiously to the eggs. I poked them and gasped.

They were…warm…

I picked the pink and white up gently. It seemed like they would hatch soon…

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't just leave it here…but something about these eggs remind me of something…

"Wow! You have your own guardian eggs suu~!" I froze and slowly turned around.

Behind me were 4 little people…the exact same ones from my dream.

"…What the…"

The pink and red one grinned. "Yay! Ami-chan actually has charas! I can't wait until we tell Amu-chan!"

The blue one rolled her eyes. "It's better if we don't and just let Ami-chan tell Amu-chan herself Ran!"

Ran pouted. "You're no fun Miki…don't you think so Suu, Dia?

The green one and the orange one giggled.

"It's best if we wait ne Suu?"

Suu, the green one nodded. "It is best Ran suu~!"

Ran pouted. "Awww…"

I just stared at them, too shocked to say anything.

In fact, I'm just thinking one thing right now…

I must be crazy…

* * *

Ri: And…done! Yay! The next chappie is finished! ^^

Amu: Interesting ending…

Ami: …I am so confused…

Amu: Of course you are…

Ri: Please R&R! ^^


	4. Sudden Shock

Ri: Time for the 4th chapter of Hinamori Ami! ^^ Finally, I have updated! So sorry for not updating in such a long time...

Amu: I'm sure it's fine. ^^

Ami: What are my charas like?

Ri: SECRET!

Ami: Aww…-3-

Amu: …So…I'll have to find out later?

Ri: Yup! ^^

Amu: Aww…-3-

Ri: ^^ Dia!

Dia: Ri-chan doesn't own SC! ^^

Ri: That's right! ^^ Start!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Sudden Shock**

**Ami's POV**

I sat down and laid my head on my desk.

Before I came to school, onee-chan's charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia told me everything about charas.

They even told me what the Guardians did. They even said that I might become a Guardian.

But I will not…I won't stand for it!

…People will expect me to be like onee-chan if I do…

"AMI-CHAN!" I looked up to see Hikari-chan running to my desk.

I smiled. "Ohayo Hikari-chan." I said.

"Ohayo!" She cried. Then all of a sudden, a bunch of kids in our class surrounded her. I blinked.

"Haruno-san, is it true that you were asked to become a Guardian?"

"Wahhh! So lucky!"

"Can I be friends with you?"

Hikari-chan narrowed her eyes. "No."

Everybody stared at her. She went over to me and hugged me.

"Ami-chan is my best friend forever!" She cried. "And she's my only friend!"

Everybody started to whine. Some even glared at me. I blushed.

Then the door opened. But instead of Niikaidou-sensei, it was Fujisaki-san from yesterday.

She smiled and went over to me and Hikari-chan.

"Hello, Haruno-san." Hikari-chan nodded.

"Hello Akiko-chan!" She said happily. Then Fujisaki-san looked at me.

"Hello Hinamori-san." She said. I nodded.

"…Hello…"

Then she turned back to Hikari-chan. "Don't forget, you have the duties to water the flowers in the Royal Garden today."

Hikari-chan nodded. "I won't forget!"

Fujisaki-san giggled. She smiled at me. "You're very lucky to be friends with Haruno-san." Then she bent down. "Especially when she's able to do things that many can't do." She whispered.

I blinked. "…Huh?"

Suu sighed. "Hello, Akiko-san, suu~" Fujisaki-san nodded.

I blinked again.

…She…she can see charas…?

"Akiko, we'd better hurry and get to class." I looked up and blinked.

Right in front of me was this amethyst chara. She had dark purple hair and a small amethyst kimono. She had blue eyes and a nadeshiko flower pin held her hair up.

Fujisaki-san smiled. "Bye Haruno-san, Hinamori-san."

Hikari-chan waved good bye as I just stared, shocked.

Then Niikaidou-sensei walked in. "Hello min-AHHHHHH!"

…He fell again…

Everybody laughed. I rolled my eyes, got up and helped him gather his things. He blinked and smiled.

"Thank you Himamori-san." I sweat dropped.

"…It's Hinamori…" He chuckled.

"That's right…" He said.

I sighed…this man is so strange…

Then I smiled.

But...he's also quite nice.

At the assembly…

I sat down next to Hikari-chan. Everybody kept staring at her because of the rumor that she's the new Ace kept spreading. Now all they need is a new Joker and Jack and the Guardians are all filled.

Then I saw Souma-kun and Fujisaki-san get on stage. Souma-kun approached the mic.

"Hey everybody! How about this, instead of doing this boring assembly, let's go outside and p-"

"Souma-kun! Don't you dare!"

Souma-kun pouted. "Man…Akiko…you're so boring…"

Everybody laughed. Fujisaki-san rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, today, we will be announcing the new Guardians. The king is, as usual, me."

Fujisaki-san sighed. I giggled softly.

"The queen is the mean-" (**Ri: Hey! That rhymes! ^^ Amu: ...)**

"SOUMA!"

"Fine!"

Everybody laughed.

"Anyway, the queen is Fujisaki Akiko. The new Ace is Haruno Hikari." Everybody looked at Hikari-chan. She just ignored them.

"And the new Jack is…" Souma stopped for dramatic effect.

"SOUMA!"

"Alright!"

Everybody was laughing really hard now.

"The new Jack is…Tsukiyomi Kazuki."

…Who's that?

A boy with midnight blue hair and dark purple eyes stood up and left. Before he went out the door, he looked at Souma-kun.

"Next time, tell me you're going to force me to join or I'll show everybody that." Then he left.

Souma shivered. "…He's the creepy one…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Souma yelped and sweat dropped.

Everybody laughed awkwardly.

Hikari-chan giggled. "Ne, Ami-chan, do you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

I nodded.

"Well, my older sister told me that he actually had a younger brother just one grade above us. Weird how he never told your sister, ne?"

I nodded slightly.

...No wonder he seemed a bit familiar...

Souma sighed. "And that's all." Then he ran out. Fujisaki-san got up and cried. "IT'S NOT DONE YET! GET BACK HERE!" She ran after him.

Everybody looked at each other and shrugged. They all left.

Hikari-chan turned to me. "Do you want to see something?"

I blinked. "…Huh…?"

At the Roof of the School…

I smiled at the wind rushing past me. I sighed happily.

"How did you get here? I thought you needed a key."

Hikari-chan shook her head. "Nope!"

"…Hey…can I just call you Hikari?"

Hikari-chan blinked. She smiled. "Sure! Then I get to call you Ami!"

I nodded. Hikari giggled.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to show you." I blinked, confused.

She took my hand. She went to the edge while holding my hand.

Then she did what I would never expect.

…She jumped.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, considering she was bringing me down with her. Hikari laughed.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"NOPE!"

I shut my eyes tight.

I felt the wind rushing past me. I was freaking scared!

Hikari held onto my arms and then I touched the ground softly.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was on the ground…I WASN'T HURT! YES!

"B-But h-how…"

I saw pure white feathers around me. I turned around to look at Hikari and gasped.

She had large white wings coming out from her back. She smiled slightly.

"This is what I wanted to show you…" She whispered.

"…Um…"

She smiled. "Please don't tell anybody. Hazuki-chan would kill me!" She pleaded. I nodded slowly.

She grinned. "Anyway…I was born with these wings…I'm not…human…" I just stared at her.

She smiled. "I'll explain after this."

"…This…?"

She smiled and whispered. "**Pennae Vestri Mutuo Humanus is Permissum, Ventus of Creatura…"**

I felt wind surrounding me. I yelped as I felt something along the back of my spine and giggled. It was ticklish…

"Open your eyes Ami!" I opened them slowly to see Hikari grinning happily. "Look behind you!" She said.

I turned my head slightly and gasped.

I HAD WINGS!

I slowly flapped them. "…THIS IS SO COOL!" Hikari grinned.

"You know, your sister hasn't even done this yet, even though Berry-chan has more power than me!"

I smiled at Hikari. "Thank you Hikari! T-This is amazing!"

"Then let's fly!"

"…Wait…WHAT!"

Hikari bent down and flew to the sky. I stared in amazement.

"I-I CAN'T D-DO THAT!" I cried. Hikari laughed.

"Just try!" She cried.

I gulped and bent down. Then I jumped to the sky.

Without meaning to, I flapped my wings, even though I had no idea on how to flap them.

"…Ami…just open your eyes. It's no fun not looking." Hikari said.

I gulped and then I felt someone hold my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see Hikari smiling.

"Look around you Ami."

I lowly looked around and gasped.

"WOW!" I smiled…The place...the city…from the sky looks so different!

"This is so cool!" I cried.

"Ami-chan!" We turned to see Suu. She seemed worried. "There's trouble! Amu-chan is in trouble, desu~!"

We looked at each other, worried.

Hikari quickly grabbed my hands and we flew to where Suu was leading us. Then I saw her.

It was another shugo chara. She had dark blue hair and silver eyes. She had a worried expression.

"…Ummm…"

"That's Aki." Hikari said quietly.

I looked at her. She had a worried expression, just like her chara.

We quickly flew, or rather, Hikari pulled me, to where Suu lead us.

We landed slowly behind some large trees in this park and peeked.

I gasped at what I saw.

It was my onee-chan on the ground, bleeding...

All I could do is stare in shock and scream.

**"ONEE-CHAN!"**

**

* * *

**

Amu: ...O-o

Ri: So that's it! ^^

Amu: WHY AM I BLEEDING!

Ri: Cause you are.

Amu: ...T^T

Ri: Anyway, bye everybody! ^^ And once again, sorry for the late update! . And if you're wondering what Hikari said, don't ask.

Amu: Why?

Ri: ...I forgot...the meaning...

Amu: ...idiot...

Ri: T^T


	5. Kaoru

Ri: Hey, everybody! ^^ I feel awful for not doing anything the whole summer!

Amu: Why'd ya ignore everybody then?

Ri: Cause…I WAS GOING ON A STINKING MISSION TRIP TO MEXICO AND I HATE PREPARING FOR IT BECAUSE IT'S NERVE-BREAKING!

Amu: O-O

Ri: AND TO TOP IT ALL, THE MISSION TRIP IS DURING THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL!

Amu: ...Isn't that good?

Ri: NO!

Amu: O-O

Ri: I'M MISSING A ONCE-IN-A-LIFE-TIME CHANCE! I'M ONLY GONNA BE A SOPHOMORE FOR 1 YEAR OF MY STINKING LIFE AND I WANNA GO!

Amu: O-o

Ri: But this mission trip was fun so it's not all bad. And besides, it's for the glory of God so I really shouldn't complain, ne?

Amu: ...

Ri: And there, we're making balloon animals and doing skits for the children there! ^^ Only problem...I hate Mexican food...T^T

Amu: ...

Ri: And so…Mexico wasn't that bad!

Amu: You already went?

Ri: Yup! And it was COLD! And fun! ^^

Amu: …Cold?

Ami: Ri-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! ^^

Ri: Oh! I am sorry for ignoring everything during the first quarter…I became so busy with the camping trip in the fall break and orchestra, guitar lessons, piano lessons…T^T

Ami: …

Ri: START! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5- Kaoru**

**Ami's POV**

"**ONEE-CHAN!"**

I ran to my older sister with the wings still behind my back.

Hikari quickly whispered something, making them disappear.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" I screamed.

"WATCH OUT!"

I looked up and screamed as something black and small rushed towards me.

"AMI!" Hikari rushed towards me and pushed me out of the way.

"HIKARI!"

Have you ever seen something go slow motion? Well, it's happening to me now.

I watched as Hikari pushed me…

…

…

Those black things flew right to her…

…

…

They hit her side…

…

…

She was thrown…

…

…

I screamed.

"HIKARI!"

"HIKARI!" I turned to see Berry…onee-chan…? What?

She had wings like Hikari's on her back and was wearing an outfit that seemed familiar and carrying a guitar with a strap.

She flew to Hikari who seemed unconscious.

"Hikari! Hikari!" She cried, shaking my…best….friend's…body…

S-She…didn't die…did she…?

No…

No…

No…

NO!

"NO!" I screamed.

I turned to the eggs, anger boiling inside my heart.

How…dare…THEY!

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed.

A bright light came from my bag and I watched as my red and black egg came out and shone brightly.

**Regular POV**

"…Ami…chan…" Hikari whispered, opening her eyes to see Ami's red and black egg came out of her bag.

The egg suddenly hatched, revealing a girl with black hair and red eyes. Though she had an indifference aura around her, her eyes showed kindness mixed with slight anger. She wore a white collared shirt with a black jacket and red shorts. She wore long socks (like Amu's) and black shoes. A red hat was placed over her black hair with a symbol of a black note.

"My name is Kaoru, your shugo chara. Nice to meet you Ami." She said, bowing to Ami.

Ami just stared in shock.

Then Kaoru looked back up and turned to the X eggs. She glared at them. The X eggs flinched.

'Such fierceness…' The Guardians, the sorcerers, and Ami thought with a sweat drop.

"…Let's stop them Ami."

"Huh?" Confusion washed over Ami when Kaoru turned to her.

Ping.

_Oh, no…_ Hikari gulped in difficulty as a red hat with a black note appeared onto Ami and an emotionless expression replaced her confused face.

The X eggs looked at her and then flew straight at her.

"AMI!" Hikari cried.

A loud boom covered the area along with dust spreading around. Everybody, but Amu who was unconscious still coughed.

Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kukai, Hikaru, Rikka, Suzune, Berry with her carrying Hikari, Akiko, and Mamoru all ran over to Amu to get her away from the debris falling everywhere.

"Wait, where's Hinamori?" Mamoru cried.

"…Tch." Everybody looked up to see Ami on a tree, her face without any emotion. "Not much are they?"

The X eggs shook in anger and charged at her again. And again, Ami jumped up, did a back flip, and landed not too far from the others.

**Mamoru's POV**

W-Wow…

H-Hinamori is amazing…

_Doki-doki_

W-What…?

_Doki-doki_

My…my heart is racing…w-why…?

I watched amazement as Hinamori continued to dodge them, my heart racing faster as I looked at her joy-ridden face.

Hinamori once again landed not too far from us and straightened up, looking at the X eggs.

"I still have to repay you all for hurting my friend…" She said softly.

I shivered…why is it affecting me…?

_Doki-doki_

Damn it, heart, shut up!

She raised her hand, a frown on her face. "Painful Song…" she whispered and suddenly, the X eggs cried out in agony.

"MURI!"

Everybody stared in shock.

"A-Ami…" I turned to see Hinamori-senpai trying to get up. "S-Stop…"

Hinamori didn't hear her as she again said those words.

"Ami! Stop!" Hinamori stopped and turned.

Ping.

Tears were suddenly streaming down her now innocent face. "Onee-chan…" Hinamori-senpai slowly walked over to her and hit her slightly on the head.

"Don't hurt others Ami…you're much better than that…"

**Ami's POV**

No…No…No…

Don't say that onee-chan…

Please…don't…

I'm…not kind…not like you…

I've always…been jealous…even to the point of hurting you!

Then onee-chan walked past me to look at those strange eggs and smiled. "Listen, all your dreams are still possible, even if it is sports…or music…don't say you're bad at it…just try your hardest and you'll get there! Anybody can do it if they try their best!" Onee-chan grinned weakly.

"…Muri…" The eggs started to calm down slightly.

Then onee-chan turned to me. "You must be feeling stressed to have a chara like Kaoru."

Kaoru scoffed.

Onee-chan smiled. "Don't worry, she'll grow on you…I had to do that with these idiots."

"HEY!" Miki, Suu, and Ran cried. Dia just sighed.

Then she turned back to the eggs and held out her hands to her chest into a heart and cried, "Negative Heart, Lock On!"

She brought out her hands and cried, "OPEN HEART!"

I watched in shock as all the black eggs turned white under the pink light that came from onee-chan's heart.

…So beautiful…

When everything was all done, the eggs left and everybody went back to their usual outfits. Onee-chan came up to me and I looked down sadly.

"…Onee-chan…I'm sorry…"

Onee-chan blinked. "For what?"

"…That Kaoru-san is strange!" Kaoru fell down and quickly got up.

"No way in hell I am strange! " She cried. "I'm just way cooler than you. And I can actually try then be afraid."

I blushed and glared at her. She glared back in annoyance.

"…And for doing something bad like this…"

Onee-chan smiled. "No worries Ami."

Kaoru scoffed. "This is stupid."

"…You sure do have an interesting chara Hinamori…" I turned to see Souma-kun.

I huffed. "Yeah, well, I don't like her…"

Hikari walked up to me, limping slightly. "Having a chara is a wonderful thing. Don't think badly of Kaoru-san Ami."

"Yeah, listen to what she says." Koaru flatly said, floated while lying down and her hat over her eyes.

"…You know…I can't help but feel as though she reminds me of Rhythm…" Nagi-niichan said, sweat dropping.

I blinked. "…Rhythm…?" I asked. Then a little guy wearing mostly blue and a blue hat with earphones around his neck appeared right in front of me and I screamed like bloody hell.

"KYAAA!" And I land on my damn butt…I'm glad onee-chan can't get in my head cause if she found out I said 'bloody hell' or 'damn' she'll be shocked and horrified!

"Yo~ I'm Rhythm! Nice to see ya aga-" I quickly punched the thing into the air in shock and fear.

I panted heavily as the thing landed on the ground as everybody else sweat dropped.

"…Wow…Ami-chan is really strong…" Tadase-niichan said.

Everybody nodded.

"Well…since she has a chara, looks like she can join the Guardians!"

I froze, my arms now hanging limply against my sides and my eyes wide. I bit my lip.

"…No…"

"Huh?" I could feel everybody's gaze on me, including Hikari's…

"…I don't want to…NEVER!" I cried, running away.

"AMI!" Onee-chan cried.

I paid no attention, just wanting to get away.

I don't want to be a Guardian…people will expect me…to be like onee-chan…I don't want to…EVER!

* * *

I panted, tears streaming down since I was lost and I fell a couple of times so I'm a bit dirty and my knee is bleeding.

I was in an alley and I have no idea where I am!

I sniffed.

"…Honestly…you're pathetic Ami." I turned to glare at my so-called chara.

"Shut up Kaoru! I had enough of your awful character! I don't need a chara so just go away!"

Kaoru stayed silent for a moment. Then she replied, "I can't."

"What do you m-"

"I can't just leave! A chara purpose is to help a child reach their dreams and-"

"What kinda dream are you then? I never wanted to be a horrible person who just hurts others for no reason!"

"…That's not the dream of what I was created from…"

"Huh?" I looked up only to see her floating away from me. "…K-Kaoru…"

In a matter of seconds, she was gone. I bit my lip, tears coming faster and faster.

"…Baka…" I muttered.

I sat down, leaning against the wall and held my legs against my chest and hid my face.

I wonder what Hikari is doing now…is she looking for me…or is she gonna stay with onee-chan and forget about me…?

I whimpered.

"…Onee-chan…" I whispered before falling asleep, still crying.

* * *

Amu: What…the…effing…HELL?

Ri: …?

Amu: WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO AMI?

Ri: Eh.

Amu: !

Kaoru: Shut up. You're annoying.

Ri: Amen!

Kaoru: You too so shut up.

Ri, Amu: …

Ami: …Kaoru actually isn't that bad! :D

Kaoru: Yeah, and you'd better not forget that!

Ami: ^^

Ri: …Hope you guys liked the chapter! ^^ The real purpose of Kaoru's birth will be given out in the next chapter! ^^ Please review! Bye! ^^


End file.
